Ground Forces Command (Barrayar)
The Ground Forces Command (GROFORCOM), also known informally as the Imperial Army, is the main branch of the Barrayaran Imperial Service responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the Barrayaran military: while the Ground Forces in their present form are about one hundred years old, Barrayaran officers trace their antecedents' history through the Imperial Army era back to the time of very early planetary militias. Basics of the organization can be sumarizable into a core-concept, imposed by the relatively low population: relatively few units, but most of them highly trained. In Barrayar, soldiers can be employed in aiding the government by suppressing demonstrations and riots organised by dangerous political movements. Barrayaran troops may take part in the suppression of the occasional serious revolts on Sergyar and Komarr. In order to prevent the Ground Forces line units to become an hated target, the Internal Troops are used for non-disastrous events. The incumbent Chief of the Ground Forces Staff is General Etienne Adamamelon. Structure The Central Command of the Ground Forces, based in Vorbarr Sultana, directs activities of land forces framed into Strategic Commands: the GroCentCom has therefore the responsibility to organize, train and equip land forces. It is keen to note that training activities performed by the Central Command are about very specific specialities. The Central Command of the Ground Forces consists of the Staff of the Ground Troops, and departments for Oocupation Forces, Armaments and Rear Services of the Ground Troops. The Ground Forces consist of eleven Field Armies, which are framed into four major formations, that line up with the four Strategic Commands with combatant roles; the other three SSCs deploy and operate other ground troops, which are not part of Ground Forces Command. ImpSec also operates its own ground forces, but neither these units are part of GROFORCOM. * Ground Forces Barrayar (GROFORBAR): comprises First, Second and Third Field Armies. The command has responsibility for protection of Barrayar's immediate star system and operates alongside the competent command all major ground training facilities. GROFORBAR is based at ISB Vorkraft Base, near Bonsanklar, Vorkosigan District. * Ground Forces Komarr (GROFORKOM): comprises Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh and Eighth Field Armies, making KOMCOM the Service Strategic Command with the largest ground forces. The GROFORKOM has the responsibility to provide surveillance and deterrence role on Komarran soil. However, only two Field Armies in rotation are stationed on the planet, while other three Field Armies are deployed on various space stations through the star system. GROFORKOM is head-quartered at ISB Archangels, Vormoncrief District, Barrayar: the Executive Command is located at the Imperial Military Complex, in Solstice, Komarr. * Ground Forces Sergyar (GROFORSER): comprises Ninth and Tenth Field Armies. GROFORSER has the task of protection and surveillance of the planet of Sergyar. GROFORSER is based at Vorbarr Sultana and has a detached command, at Sergyaran Capital City, Sergyar. * Expeditionary and Reserve Ground Forces (EXPREFOR GROUND): comprises the Eleventh Field Army. EXPRES GROUND is responsible for all land units sent across the wormhole nexus, including foreign occupation, peace keeping and military aid forces. The Eleventh Field Army is stationed on Komarr, but is not part of rotation system of GROFORKOM Field Armies. The base of the Ground Forces are the brigades. The active Ground Forces deploy 538 combat brigades, while support services are not directed by GROFORCOM. Division membership is activated only during major campaigns, with the divisional HQs being able to command any brigades. Each brigade is modular in structure, allowing the capability to transfer command within different major formations. The Ground Forces deploy four types of combat brigades: * Armoured brigades * Assault brigades * Line brigades * Combat support brigades Staff organization Although the Imperial Service is a fully unified operational command, GROFORCOM retains important responsibilities about the majority of ground-related issues, but with concern the logistics and transport. Although it is fully operational unified command, the command of ground forces has important responsibilities, but with concern the logistics and transport. The Central Command of the Ground Forces structure is centred around the Chief of Staff of Ground Forces, who is part of the High Command. * Chief of Staff of the Ground Forces *** Senior Service Security liaison officer *** Senior Air Command liaison officer *** Weather Advisory Centre ** Ground Forces Central Command ** Commander of the Ground Forces Headquarters ** Operations Division (detachments from Operations Command of General Staff) ** Organization Department ** General of Reconnaissance ** General of Technical Troops ** General of Infantry ** General of the Artillery: *** General of the Air Defence Artillery ** General of the fortresses engineers ** General of Chemical troops ** General of Signals Corps ** Inspector General of Armoured Troops *** Organization Department *** Chief Automotive Officer ** General of all the anti-tank troops Field Armies and Field Armies Groups are organizationally submitted to Ground Forces Command. Basic branches The branches of service include motorized infantry, tanks, artillery and rocket forces, troop air defence, special corps (reconnaissance, signals, auto-mobile, and the rear protection), military units, and some logistical establishments. The Infantry, the most numerous branch of service, constitutes the nucleus of Ground Forces' battle formations. The Armoured Troops are the main impact force of the Ground Forces and a powerful means of armed struggle, intended for the accomplishment of the most important combat tasks, while the Artillery and Rocket Forces provide the Ground Forces' main support fire power. The Air Defence Artillery are one of the basic weapons for the destruction of enemy air forces and protection of combat forces. They consist of surface-to-air missiles, anti-aircraft artillery and radio-technical units and subdivisions. * Infantry ** Armoured Infantry - armoured infantry are equipped with heavy armoured personnel carriers. Armoured Infantry units carry the title of Foot Guards; ** Mechanised Infantry - mechanised infantry are equipped with armoured personnel carrier; Mechanized Infantry units carry the title of Line Infantry; ** Airborne Infantry - airborne infantry are trained to be deployed using aircraft. Airborne Infantry units carry the title of Rifles; * Field Artillery ** Strategic Rocket Troops ** Air Defence Artillery * Armour: the Armour branch keeps the traditions of the ancient Cavalry Corps: ** Reconnaissance: several Regiments carry the title of "Hussars", "Dragoons" and "Light Cavalry" ** Line Armour: several Regiments carry the title of "Cuirassiers" and "Lancers" * Signal Corps * Chemical Corps * Ground Support Aviation Guards unit Guards units are elite units and formations in the Ground Forces of the Imperial Service. These units are awarded Guards status after distinguishing themselves in service, and are considered to have elite status. The Guards designation originated during the Cetagandan War. Units and formations awarded with the Guard title receive special Guards banners to display the status, alongside apposite badges to be worn of the right side of the chest. More often than not, Guards units and formations receive heavy weapons if infantry and elite tactical training, as well a peculiar indoctrination in the defence of the Barrayaran Empire, and are renowned for their ability to remain cool under fire in combat situations where even many other veterans would break. Guards units are highly trained in the use of numerous heavy weapons, and are entrusted with special equipment of high quality. Those who want to be assigned to a Guards unit, must first prove themselves in the line troops and become hardened veterans before they are assigned to Guards. The Guards also have an impressive ethos of duty and honour, and looked upon with great favour among the standard regiments. Combat formations In a military context, a command is a collection of units and formations under the control of a single officer. A formation is a composite military organization that includes a mixture of integrated and operationally attached sub-units, and is usually combat-capable, while a typical unit is a homogeneous military organization that includes service personnel predominantly from a single arm of service. Field Army Group A Field Army Group is a military organization consisting of several Field Armies, which is self-sufficient for indefinite periods. In the Barrayaran military, the Field Army Group is the operational command responsible for ground forces in a particular Service Strategic Command area. In Barrayaran usage, the name of an army group is expressed in geographic adjectives following the abbreviation "GROFOR" (e.g., "GROFOR Barrayar"). At the Group of Armies are submitted directly to relatively few units, mostly just drive transmission unit and usually guard and security. Field Army A Field Army, usually referred to simply as an Army, is the military formation superior to a corps and beneath an army group. On Barrayar, the style for naming field armies is word numbers, such as "First Army". A Field Army is composed of a headquarters, and usually controls at least two corps, beneath which are a variable number of divisions. A battle is influenced at the Field Army level by transferring divisions and reinforcements from one corps to another to increase the pressure on the enemy at a critical point. The Field Army is composed of some Army Corps (usually between three and six). It has at its disposal units consisting of health supplies and reinforcements, because the whole system is its duty to supply. Are also subjected to Field Armies troops outside Corps, which in turn are assigned to the Army Corps to subjected Brigades. Also military police and security units and possibly a Security Division are permanently subjected to Field Armies. Corps A Corps is a large formation, composed of eight to twelve Brigades, usually ten, which has the ability to command, control, operational and logistic such as to enable the development of ground military operations in conditions of high autonomy. The Corps manages Divisional commands. Divisions Barrayaran Divisions are the basic deployable unit of maneuver in the Ground Forces: they are combined formations and each Division consists of one or more combat arms branch maneuver Regiment, and its attached support and fire units. A Division is generally commanded by a Major General. Barrayar currently deploys 1,410 Divisions. Armoured Divisions The armoured division is the ground forces' primary manoeuvre instrument; it is built around two Tank Regiments (4 Tank Squadron Groups each), two Mechanized Infantry Regiments (for a total of 7 Battalions) and one Mobile Heavy Field Artillery Regiment (3 Groups), which combine themselves in order to form three operational Brigades (two armoured and one mechanized). If it is required by the tactical/strategic situation, Regiments can operate independently within a larger mass or even constitute ad hoc, smaller task forces. The Divisional brigades are not permanent formations. The standard organization is the following one: * Command Battalion * Brigade A ** 3 Tank Squadron Groups ** 2 Infantry Battalions ** 1 Mobile Heavy Field Artillery Group ** Support Battalion ** Pioneers Company ** Communications Company * Brigade B ** 3 Tank Squadron Groups ** 2 Infantry Battalions ** 1 Mobile Heavy Field Artillery Group ** Support Battalion ** Pioneers Company ** Communications Company * Brigade C ** 2 Tank Squadron Groups ** 3 Infantry Battalions ** 1 Mobile Heavy Field Artillery Group ** Support Battalion ** Pioneers Company ** Communications Company * Mechanized Infantry Battalion * Armoured Artillery Regiment (3 Groups) * Exploring Cavalry Squadron Group * Air Support Cavalry Squadron Group * Service Units Command ** Communications Battalion ** Pioneers Battalion * Infantry Training Regiment Assault Division The Assault Division is a mechanized infantry force structured around the armoured fighting vehicle Reaper. A full Assault Division is intended to be air transportable into theatre within 100 hours. The Assault division is an organic combined arms unit of light armoured vehicles, and it is intended to fill a gap between the highly mobile light infantry and much more heavy armoured formations. Each Assault Division consists of three infantry regiments, one reconnaissance squadron, one artillery regiment, one divisional support battalion, one Division command Battalion and one combined services battalion, including one anti-tank company. Line Division The Line Brigade is organized around two infantry regiments: each sub-type of Line Division (light infantry, air assault, or airborne) have the same basic organization, being capable of air assault operations, whether or not it is designated as an air assault formation. However, most units operate as mechanized infantry to facilitate speed and mobility. The Line Division consists of two infantry regiments, one reconnaissance regiment and one field artillery regiment, with combined services and support battalions. Aviation Brigades The Combat Aviation Brigade (CAB) is the main independent Brigade-type formation: a multi-functional brigade-sized formation that fields military aircraft, offering a combination of attack aircraft, reconnaissance aircraft, medium-lift aircraft, heavy-lift aircraft and medical evacuation capabilities. Regiments The Regiment is the largest military unit which includes units of a single Corps or Arm, composed of several battalions. It consists of a variable number of people as a function of the composition of the battalions. It is normally commanded by a colonel. The regiment covers specific functions within large units which is aggregated. Ground Forces Barrayar Ground Forces Barrayar (GROFORBAR), the First Army Group, is a component command of of, and reports to, Barrayar Command (BARCOM). It is responsible for homeland defence and defence support of Imperial authorities as the joint force land component command. Since the Ground Forces are involved only in case of significant military operations, GROFORBAR operationally manages most of training facilities and a major part of ground formations, alongside GROFORKOM. The First Army Group contains 1st, 2nd and 3rd Field Armies, being capable to deploy 204 operational Brigades, most of which are Line Brigades. GROFORBAR Commander is General Henry Gaaroche. * 1st Field Army: deployed mainly around Vorbarr Sultana, it is tasked with guarding central and southern part of Northern Continent. It is considered the most prestigious Command within Ground Forces for the proximity to the capital city. 1st Field Army Head Quarters are in Vorbarr Sultana. 1st Field Army Commander is General Louis Vortaine. * 2nd Field Army: deployed in the Southern Continent, has to perform guard and surveillance of the home front of colonization and terraforming. 2nd Field Army Head Quarters are in ISB Black Mountains 01 and its Commander is General Gregor Jole. * 3rd Field Army: guards the northern part of North Continent and the Arctic Circle. 3rd Field Army Head Quarters are in ISB Archangel and its Commander is General Ivan Geyer. * Internal Troops - Barrayaran Garrison: for territorial matters only. Islands Garrison Regiment Major islands outside the continental mass of the Northern Continent and between the Northern and the Southern Continent are garrisoned by special military units. These units are all infantry and mechanized infantry battalions, and they are grouped within a dedicated Regiment. The Regiment falls under the 1st Field Army: * 1st Battalion - Guernsey * 2nd Battalion - Barraston * 3rd Battalion - Île du Prince-Serge * 4th Battalion - James' Island * 5th Battalion - Simantikés Nisí * 6th Battalion - Stonewall Island * 7th Battalion - Zelenyy Ostrov * 8th Battalion - Kholodnyy Zemlya * 9th Battalion - Plodorodnyye Zemlya * 10th Battalion - Blighted Island * 11th Battalion - Stranglebeasts Island * 12th Battalion - Proklyatyy Ostrov * 13th Battalion - Île Monstrueux Ground crew-served weapons of the Imperial Service The Imperial Service employs various crew-served weapons to provide heavy fire power at ranges exceeding that of individual weapons. The M-240 is the US Army's standard Impulse Medium Machine Gun. The Imperial Service uses two types of mortar for indirect fire support when heavier artillery may not be appropriate or available. The Explosive Grenade Mortar is a 80 mm mortar, normally assigned at the infantry company level. At the next higher echelon, infantry battalions are typically supported by a section of 120 mm Plasma Grenade mortars. Fire support for infantry units is also provided by towed plasma heavy guns. The Service utilizes a variety of weapons to provide ground forces with an anti-armour capability. The AT-4 is an unguided rocket that can destroy armour and bunkers at ranges up to 600 meters. PC-73 is the main field plasma cannon and it is used mainly as towed weapon, while the NDC-99 Nerve Disruptor Cannon is used only on most sensitive installations. Vehicles The land forces' most common vehicle is the Multi-Purpose Ground Wheeled Vehicle, which is capable of serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform, and ambulance, among many other roles. The CV-MBT-12 General Vorkosigan is the ground forces' main battle tank, while the IFV-34 Vorkraft is the standard infantry fighting vehicle, capable of several adaptations and variants; both can be deployed on tracks or on anti-gravity platforms. The Service principal artillery weapons are the M-456 Armsman self-propelled howitzer and the M-270 Multiple Launch Missile Weapon, both capable of being mounted on tracked or a-grav platforms and assigned to heavy mechanized units. Tank combat deployment Tank units have Tank Companies as basic element; they consist in tanks with the same propulsion system for a total of 25 tanks in each company. * Command Platoon ** Command Element (1 tank) ** Support and Services Squad (3 support vehicles; Support personnel) * 4 x Tank Line Platoon (6 tanks each) Belykaban-class armoured personnel carrier The Belykaban is a Barrayaran armoured personnel carrier that is widely used throughout the armed corps of Barrayar; it is also one of the most exported military vehicles. The Belykaban is a mainstay vehicle of the Imperial Service. Robust and versatile, and able to resist the most hostile of environments, the Belykaban has become the basic troop transport for infantry squads. The Belykaban APC has been in the Barrayar's military service for over fifty years. The Belykaban has evolved from the BL1-K-0 Tracked Exploration and Multi-Purpose Observation Vehicle (TEMPO), for use by colonists and explorers. The BL1K0 was and still is a civiian tracked vehicle designed for those who needed a robust, tracked all-terrain vehicle, sealed against hostile environments and providing some measure of protection. Belykaban vehicles, as well as the other vehicle classes which derive from the Belykaban class, are constructed of a bonded ceramics layer over a cast plasteel hull, although others use composite carbon compounds or a conventional hardened steel, depending on their origins. A Belykaban's engine is a work of genius. It is capable of running on almost any combustible material. A Belykaban standard crew consists of two soldiers (a driver and a tank chief/unner) who control the remotely operated gun (plasma, neural, laser or other weapons). In addition to this, a pintle-mounted gun may be fixed to the top hatch, which can be operated by an additional soldier. A Belykaban is capable of carrying up to twelve infantrymen or ten infantrymen in full combat armour within its well-protected hull. Access to a Belykaban is gained via four doors and hatches. Disembarkation can be achieved through the hydraulic rear ramp and two side doors. There is also a hatch on the top of the vehicle, which provides its passengers with an opening from which to fire their weapons. It also provides a quick escape in the event of catastrophic damage, or if the other doors are jammed. The Belykaban is powered by three adaptable combustion engines, which run a dynamo each, which in turn runs two electric motors (and recharges the engine's batteries). Each dynamo is independent from the other engines. Each engine has its own fuel tank, and a separate oxygen supply. Belykabans can also be equipped with a number of enhancements. The Belykaban chassis is used as the base from which many other Imperial military vehicles are constructed. Mechanized Combat Bipods The Imperial Service's ground forces deploy mechanized combat bipods, officially designed as MCB, but also known as "combat mechs" are essentially combat machines controlled by people from inside. Differently from wheeled, tracked or anti-gravity propelled vehicles, only the Ground Forces maintains mechanized bipods, as they are not fit for landing purposes and they not have an air or aerospace capability. These machines have an humanoid (i.e. a central body with limbs) shape instead of a vehicular frame, but can vary greatly in size and appearance. Mechanized bipods are also used for civilian purposes such as heavy construction work, police functions and fire-fighting. Mechs also see roles as transporters on difficult terrain, advanced hazardous material suits and particular R&D applications. Mechs are much larger and bulkier than a man and even in the smallest bipods the pilot's limbs do not extend into the respective limbs. Since they have been developed, mechs are a key component of every combined force, supported by and fighting alongside tanks, fighter aircraft, and infantry, performing roles of a mechanized cavalry on legs instead of tracks or anti-gravity: their aim is to combine tank's resilience and firepower with infantry's ability to cross unstable terrain. Furthermore, they have a greater versatility in armament, being capable of modular and generally heavier equipment. The Imperial Service has developed combat mechs since 2961, within the Multilateral Military and Technology Cooperation Agreement signed with Beta Colony, Escobar and Pol. MCBs are built around an internal skeletal structure. The actuators structure consists of purpose-specific artificial polymer fibres, which contract in the presence of an electrical current. The artificial skeleton and musculature, combined with a large gyroscope system, provides stability for the mech and allows for bipedal movement. Some, small reconnaissance bipods have jump jets that provide thrust bursts for short leaps. The power required for the actuators, weapons, and other systems is provided by a small M/AM Engine mounted in the torso or in the back. Although all mechs have heat plates, heat build up is still a frequent problem. Intense combat action can lead to overheating that puts physical strain on the pilot, and may even cause an emergency reactor shut-down. Most bipods copy the human shape to a certain, limited extent, which is the key issue in versatility. The whole system is controlled by a pilot wearing a neuro-helmet, derived from hyperspace pilots circuits, which links the Bipod's central computer to the pilot's sense of balance and nervous system. Augmented by a combination of throttle, joysticks, and dual feet sensor system, the pilot controls the mech almost like an extension of his own body. Mechs range in height from 5 to 15 meters and mass from 15 to 85 tonnes in five-ton intervals, with some capable of ground speeds in excess of 125 km/h. Standard mechs have a torso that can rotate to either side independently from the legs, but none can do a complete 360° twist. Several bipods, especially the new ones, have articulated hands that can be used to climb or grab items. Most recent mechs feature hard points with interchangeable weaponry whereas classic old mechs have a fixed configuration. Configurations Primary combat roles are standard combat, urban combat, assault, artillery and reconnaissance/scout. Mechs are also divided into three broad weight classes: light, medium and heavy. The most immediate subdivision is according to the number of legs: * Bipedal mechs: the vast majority of mechs are bipedal and can be classed as either humanoid or reverse-joint ("chicken walker"). Humanoid-type mechs are by far the most common type. * Quadrupedal mechs: four-legged or "quad" mechs constitute a small segment of official designs, and while they lack the flexibility of bipedal designs, they are considerably more stable. However, the most common classification is according to the tonnage: * Light: All mechs weighing from 17 up to 35 tons are classified as "light". Their skeleton can only carry limited armour, but the higher efficiency of reactors means that light mechs benefit from superior mobility. They are typically fast but lightly armed and armoured. These mechs are generally used as reconnaissance or scout mechs and anti-infantry units, although they can be designated combat mechs with relatively heavy armament. Light mechanized combat bipods have a single pilot. Greater MCB in this category have generally 2 or even 3 soldiers in their crew; in this cases, the vehicle commander is the pilot. * Medium: medium mechs are the workhorses of most mech line units. Weighing between 40 and 55 tons they naturally fall somewhere in between the agile light mechs and the powerful heavy mechs. Medium mechs tend to have the best combination between speed, armour, and payload which gives them unmatched versatility. The fastest medium mechs often serve as command units among light mechs squadrons with similar speed. Medium mechs units can often out-maneuver heavier or less maneuverable opponents in combat. Medium bipods have a three to four soldiers crew, with a pilot and up to two gunners, as well as an engine technician. * Heavy: heavy mechs are those designed for frontline assault combat duty, and weigh in between 60 and 75 tons, but some weigh up to 85 tons. They are slightly less versatile and generally slower than medium mechs, but tend to have much heavier armour and weapon payloads. They are capable of delivering sustained heavy fire over long ranges while retaining adequate mobility. Heavy mechanized combat bipods sometimes host a crew of two (pilot and gunner) or even three. Heavy bipods may have even a five-sized crew. Combat deployment While autonomous formations usually are of brigade level or larger, mech units have a different role due to the peculiar nature of the mech combat deployment. Usually, mech-only units are up to regimental level, framed within a Corps and tasked to act alone as operation-capable forces. Mechanized Combat Bipod Regiments include all mech types framed into four Squadron Groups (up to two light scout/reconnaissance mech Squadron Groups, two to three medium mech Squadron Groups and up to one heavy mech Squadron Group for a grand total of 168 Mechanized Combat Bipods per Regiment). Within combined units and formations, mechs are mostly employed at Squadron Group level, with 39 Bipods, or even at Squadron level, reinforcing an individual part of said formation. Currently, there are three MCB Regiments (one on each planet) and three additional Independent Squadron Groups for a total of 621 Mechanized Combat Bipods. All mech types, from light to heavy ones, have the same Squadron (equivalent to a company) organisation: * Command Platoon ** 1 x Command MCB ** 2 x Support MCBs ** 1 x Repairs Squad * 3 x Platoon ** 3 x MCB (per Platoon) ** 1 x Repairs Squad (per Platoon) Household Division The Household Cavalry Division (HCavDiv) is an Imperial Guard formation directly dependent on the Ground Forces Command. Its tasks include almost exclusively public and ceremonial duties, and are formed up by units coming from Northern Districts: each District provides and equips a Cavalry Squadron in order to form five Cavalry Regiments. These Regiments provide honour guard and public duties on a rotational basis and are drawn from the District Militias. The Division is made up of the five cavalry regiments, stationed at Brownskull Barracks in Ezarston and in Eastern Park Barracks. The whole Division is under the command of the Commander Household Cavalry, who also holds the appointment of Silver Staff in Waiting. The Regiments carry out mounted (and some dismounted) ceremonial duties on State and Imperial occasions. These include the provision of a Sovereign's Escort; other occasions include State Visits by visiting Heads of State, or whenever required by the Monarch. The regiment also mounts the guard at Horse Guards. Each Regiment contains three Squadrons Groups, each Squadron Group containing in turn four Squadrons. Each Squadron is provided and equipped by a different Count, drawing it from his own District Militia, while regimental depots and command companies are provided by the Imperial Service. The five cavalry Regiments of the Household Cavalry Division are: * The Horse Guards (3 Squadrons Groups) ** 1st Squadrons Group (The Imperial Dragoons): Vortaine, Vordarian, Vortala, Vorbretten; ** 2nd Squadrons Group: Vorhalas, Vordrozda, Vormoncrief, Vorfolse; ** 3rd Squadrons Group: Vorrutyer, Vorsmythe, Vorvolk, Vortrifrani. * The Life Guards (3 Squadrons Groups) ** 1st Squadrons Group (The Imperial Cuirassiers): Vorbataille, Vortugalov, Vorinnis, Vorkalloner; ** 2nd Squadrons Group: Vorville, Vorpinski, Vorvolynkin, Vormuir; ** 3rd Squadrons Group: Vorgarin, Vorfolse, Vorlakial, Vortashpula. * The Liege Guards (3 Squadrons Groups) ** 1st Squadrons Group ("The Faithful"): Vorbarra, Vorkosigan, Vorpatril, Vorlopoulos; ** 2nd Squadrons Group: Vortienne, Vorharopulos, Vorvayne, Vorob'yev; ** 3rd Squadrons Group: Vorreedi, Voraronberg, Vorberg, Vorbohn. * The Emperor's Own Guards (3 Squadrons Groups) ** 1st Squadrons Group (The Imperial Lancers): Vorgier, Vorgorov, Vorgustafson, Vorhovis; ** 2nd Squadrons Group: Vorkeres, Vorkraft, Vorlaisner, Vorlightly; ** 3rd Squadrons Group: Vormurtos, Vorparadijs, Vorsoisson, Vortalon. * The Mounted Guards (3 Squadrons Groups) ** 1st Squadrons Group (Imperial Horse Guards): Vorthalia, Vorthys, Vortorren, Vorvane; ** 2nd Squadrons Group: Vorventa, Vorwyn, Vorzohn, Voraronberg; ** 3rd Squadrons Group: Vorlynkin, Vorcharitos, Vorburg, Vorderren. Related voices * Imperial Service (Barrayar) * Military ranks of Barrayar * Barrayar Command * Internal Troops (Barrayar) * Space Forces (Barrayar) Category:Barrayar